Mobile devices contain a plurality of different ports, which correspond to a plurality of devices, such as the camera, the fingerprint sensor, the speakers, the microphone, the proximity sensor, the ambient light sensor, etc. Each port requires a dedicated aperture formed in the mobile device casing, a dedicated circuit on the motherboard, a dedicated wiring between the hole in the mobile device casing and the circuit on the motherboard, etc. Each additional port increases the cost of manufacturing the mobile device. Further, each additional port increases the probability of a foreign substance getting inside the mobile device, such as dust or water, disrupting the operation of the mobile device circuitry.